Compared with Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4), Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) has many advantages. Either a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)-based Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) or a 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2)-based Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) system has already determined a development direction of IPv6. Particularly in a 3G IP Multimedia Sub-system (IMS) stage, a network system will be completely based on or compatible with IPv6. IPv6 has become a common basic protocol of the Internet and a mobile communication network. Under such a background, an application of IPv6 to a 3G network and a mobile terminal will become increasingly popular.
However, in a popularization process of IPv6 in the field of mobile communication, IPv4 will exist for quite a while, so the mobile terminal and network equipment often need to be compatible with both IPv4 and IPv6, namely to support IPv4 and IPv6 dual stacks. For the mobile terminal, support to the dual stacks means that it needs to activate a PDP context of a corresponding type according to a certain flow in a dialing process. The most common condition is that the terminal can try to activate a PDP of an IPv4v6 type, namely try to establish a single-PDP dual-stack connection. On a Personal Computer (PC), when the single-PDP dual-stack connection is established through the mobile terminal, the simultaneous transmission of IPv4 and IPv6 dialing instructions is required. However, if a communication mechanism between a host driver and the terminal under an operating system such as a Mac operating system adopts a synchronous communication mechanism, that is, the host driver and the terminal interact with each other in a serial mode, under such a condition, the serial transmission of two dialing instructions will cause the problem that a single-PDP dual-stack mode automatically returns to a dual-PDP dual-stack mode, and because a network environment of the mobile terminal is diversified, and the network may not support the single-PDP dual-stack mode, or does not support IPv6, IPv4 or the like, blind dialing will cause unnecessary dialing processing and a dialing failure to waste a system resource.